1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to face masks and more particularly to a disposable device for the protection of the eyes, face, hair, neck and upper respiratory system of a patient undergoing a dental procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular method employed by dental hygienists to clean and polish teeth involves spraying a solution of sodium bicarbonate at a high pressure. Once the dislodgement of plaque has been initiated with the use of a high speed drill or of manual scraping tools, the bicarbonate solution is applied in the form of a small, continuous jet of liquid to finish the process. Unfortunately, the action of the jet also causes bacterial agents and other debris to escape from the patient's mouth as a mist which contaminates the surrounding atmosphere.
Common practice has been for the technician to cover only the upper portion of an individual's torso prior to a dental hygiene procedure, with his face, hair, and most of his neck remaining exposed. Unprotected by any facial mask, the patient is obliged to inhale air laden with bacteria and debris from his own mouth. Moreover, the individual's face and hair become coated with a film of sodium bicarbonate which may cause eye and skin irritation as well as a disarray of his or her hairdo and of any makeup being worn.
Disposable devices which cover the entire face of a person are known in the prior art, but each of them lacks an opening allowing access to the mouth which can be isolated so as to cause matter exiting the wearer's mouth and carried by the air to take a circuitous path through a filter before reaching the remainder of his face.